


The Smiles Returning to the Faces

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Roadmix [1]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Beach fic, Community: dbsk_flashfic, Driving fic, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sun, sun, sun, here it comes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smiles Returning to the Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble for dbsk_flashfic. I blame Yoochun. Title and summary from the Beatles' "Here Comes the Sun." Betaed by Eliza.

"Are we there yet?" Junsu asks--again--just as they pull into the sandy parking lot.

"Remind me," Jaejoong says, "to leave you by the side of the road on the way back, with a sign that says 'Free to good home.'"

"Why specify the type of home?" Yunho unfolds his very tall self from the back of Yoochun's car, then does a full-body stretch before reaching back inside for Junsu. On the other side, Changmin's extracting himself with a little more swearing.

"Oh, ha ha, Jung Yunho. Remember when I took you in and nobody else would?"

"I believe that was your parents." Junsu safely removed from the vehicle, Yunho goes around the front of the car to lend Changmin a rather unnecessary hand.

Yoochun appreciates the view, and he loves them all dearly, but he's not so sure about sharing this ritual with the whole gang. Jaejoong doesn't seem to share those reservations. He bounces out of the car with a grin, sweeping up Junsu as he heads for the water.

"Last one there does dishes for a week!" he calls out over his shoulder, which sends Changmin and Yunho racing across the sand. Jaejoong laughs. "Come on, Yoochunnie!"

He gets out of the car, takes a deep breath, then aims himself to bowl them all over. He's the fastest for a reason, after all. He hits Changmin's back and they go down in a heap on the sand.

"Ow!" Junsu says loudly, from the bottom. "Get off me!"

Yoochun rolls off the top and races for the tide, narrowly evading Changmin's grab at his pants leg. Okay, now he's feeling better.

Junsu arrives next, crowing in triumph, followed shortly by Changmin. Yoochun doesn't have to look to know Jaejoong and Yunho are simply walking, arms around each other. Probably Yunho knows Jaejoong would talk him into helping anyway, so he might as well enjoy Jaejoong's loss now. Yoochun decides to follow their leader's example and gathers Junsu in, holding a hand out to Changmin, who takes it while still staring out to sea.

Then everyone's huddled into each other and the sun's rising. Yoochun's just thinking this wasn't such a bad idea, when Junsu raises his head and sings in English, "Here comes the sun."

"Here comes the sun," Jaejoong harmonizes on the refrain.

The smile and the lump in his throat make it hard, but Yoochun manages to join Yunho and Changmin on the next lyric.

 _And I say, it's all right._


End file.
